electriccitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Seetan
Crow Seetan is a character in the Electric City series, and is the current fleet commander of the United Federation Navy. Crow currently holds the rank of Fleet Admiral for the Navy, and is widely known throughout the Federation for his expeditions and work in deep space operations, namely his involvement in the NANHI Crisis. Crow is a loyal serviceman to the Federation, and is highly motivated and dedicated to preserving the integrity of the Federation. Appearance Crow is a pure-blood Alyssian, and is an anthropomorphic black wolf with red eyes. During his youth, he let his hair grow out, and was rather thin, preferring to hang out versus prepare himself for his future. After the death of his brother, his appearance degraded even further, as he slumped into a depression. When he joined the Federation Navy, he began to focus on toning his body, and kept his hair tied back, adopting a more professional look. After his service in the Navy's FOX unit, he suffered an injury that cost him his right eye. As a result, he had a cybernetic one installed, which was colored green. Crow kept the eye's color, using it as a reminder of his vulnerability, and as an example of his growing faith in the practice of cybernetics. Background Early Life Crow was born at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in Los Angeles, California, of the United States of America Province on August 9th, 2071. Crow grew up in a middle class family, and grew an extremely close bond with his older brother, Michael, who was a Sergeant in the Fur-Human Federation Marine Corps. During his early years, Crow was obsessed with his brother's tales, even liking When Crow was 10, Michael was killed in action during a NANHI orchestrated firefight at his post in the Canadian Province. Crow’s parents took the death poorly, isolating themselves, which caused Crow’s grades to decline during school, and eventually led to him rebelling against them, hanging with bad crowds which resulted in an arrest when he was 16. After that, Crow ran into some events that resulted in him earning a record with the Self Defense Force. Despite his rebellious attitude, his parents remained indifferent, barely even acknowledging him. Thus, when he turned 18, Crow made the decision to earn his own reputation by enlisting the Fur-Human Federation Marine Corps. Entry Into The Military Crow's initial application to enlist with the Marine Corps was denied due to his criminal record, which nearly caused him to collapse into depression. It was a friend of his brother, Navy Commander Richard Walker, that helped Crow find legal counsel to appeal for his juvenile actions, and he was cleared of most of his charges, making him eligible for service. As he had formed a bond with Richard, he chose to enlist in the Navy instead, and with Walker's help, tested for officer selection to apply for the Naval Officer's Academy, with a recommendation to join the Navy's Interstellar Operations Fleet. With heavy study, drill, and preparation, Crow successfully passed his examinations and was accepted into the academy, becoming an Officer Cadet, and was shipped to the Academy on Luna. Crow showed great drive and prowess during the Academy, forming bonds with his classmates, and took the ideology of the Navy to heart. Using this drive, he excelled both physically and academically, and thus, graduated from the Academy in 2091, which resulted in his promotion to Ensign and his assignment as a Tactical Officer aboard the Navy's flagship, the FNV Hyperion. Aboard the Hyperion and SEAL team. Crow worked hard on his post as the Hyperion's tactical officer. Recently promoted, Richard Walker ended up being her commanding officer, and despite Crow being new, Walker enlisted him as the supervising tactical officer on the bridge, putting him charge of evaluating and maintaining the vessel's scanners, navigation systems, weapons, and shield generators. Crow worked aboard the vessel for two years, maintaining it to the best of his ability, and grew with the crew around him. Crow, however, sought out more adventure, as the Hyperion was primarily assigned to patrolling around Saturn's space, and rarely engaged the rising NANHI threat. As such, Crow, during his off period, began conditioning himself through working out and training in the vessel's holographic simulator to test for Navy SEAL selection. He applied for entry, and passed, earning a promotion to Lieutenant and entry into the SEAL training. Upon graduation, he earned a promotion, and remained aboard the Hyperion with SEAL team four, where they were based. Crow took part in a number of operations, catching the attention of Walker, who watched him work for a few years. In 2093, Walker reached out to Crow and offered him a spot on the Navy's black ops unit, FOX. With Crow's drive for action still flaring, Crow accepted, and with a huge amount of work, he began the testing process for entry into the FOX unit. FOX Selection and Service Crow graduated FOX training in early 2094, nearly a year after being accepted, as a Lieutenant Commander. Although still operating on the Hyperion as her senior tactical officer, he took part in numerous infiltration operations with the FOX team, most of which involving NANHI stations and posts. Being a Fur, it was hard for Crow to fit in properly, as the majority of the FOX team were humans, with the exception of Walker, who was the current commanding officer for the team and did not partake in many operations physically. Despite this, Crow worked to the best of his ability, which resulted in numerous successful operations and events that ensured that NANHI didn't get any advantages or stage any more sabotages on Federation controlled areas, as well as ensured that all political gains NANHI made were observed and disrupted, if possible. As FOX was a black ops unit, there was no record or public notice of their activities, and if there was public notice, they would merely be listed as unnamed members of the SEALs. In 2096, Crow and Walker, along with the rest of the FOX unit, took a small shuttle to a space station in the outer regions of the Sol System, which was an off-grid Federation research station. The station had stopped responding to hails from the Federation, and after a a patrolling Navy vessel attempted to dock with it and was attacked by NANHI, the Navy decided to mount a tactical operation. Due to the nature of the research material, it was deemed necessary to assign the operation to FOX. The team successfully boarded and infiltrated the station, but was attacked by NANHI troopers. Upon closer examination, the troopers were found to be recently deceased, almost like zombies, infected by an unknown virus that devolved the brain to an aggressive, primal state. Crow's team continued in, hoping to discover the source, when they were attacked by more zombie-like troopers, as well as a massive, disfigured alien life form. Given the protective nature of the troopers, it was determined that the creature was the source of the infectious disease. Despite using high powered weaponry and explosives, the team were unable to damage the creature, and Walker issued the order to retreat. The creature and the troopers overwhelmed them, and killed all but four of the team, with Crow and Walker being two of the only survivors. During the firefight, Crow was hit by the creature, and had a significant amount of rubble that fell onto him, which damaged his right eye. A containment quarantine was established during the retreat, hoping to limit the creature's access to the station, and they made it back to the Hyperion. After debrief, and despite urges from Walker, the Federation decided not to destroy the station, but made the area around it a restricted zone, and established a special operations unit of the Marine Corps to protect it. Crow underwent medical treatment, luckily testing negative for the alien virus, but also lost his right eye, receiving a cybernetic eye to replace it. After that, Crow began to come to terms with his vulnerability, and as such, his focus on action shifted more to his embrace on the ideals of the Navy. For their mission and service in FOX, Walker was offered specialized training, with the possible promotion to Rear Admiral, while Crow was promoted to Commander, and assigned as Second Mate aboard the FNV Starflit. Service aboard the Starflit As the ships Second Mate, Crow served as a tactical advisor to the ship's captain, Jonas Kellburg. Crow grew a connection to Captain Kellburg, and served diligently. One of his duties as Second Mate was to oversee corrections and interrogations above the crew, where he made connections with many ranking officials involved in military police. The Starflit was assigned to multiple operations involving the mass detaining of NANHI and rebel organizations, both within Federation space and during military conflicts, which built Crow's ability to analyze the psychological structure of those in their custody, giving him the capability to nearly foresee the actions of his opponents. The Starflit was not involved in many space battles, which resulted in her offensive and defensive capacity to falter. As such, in 2100, following a New Years Festival on Saturn, the Starflit was engaged by a NANHI starship, and was boarded by troopers. The troopers killed Captain Kellburg, the first mate, and multiple officers on the bridge, and seized the ship, blocking any communications from her. Crow assembled numerous members of the crew who hadn't been confined, and staged a munity, overthrowing the troopers that had taken over, and took back control of the bridge. Despite the crew he had with him having no experience in operating the ships combat systems, Crow's experience aboard the Hyperion enabled him to reactivated the ship's systems, sending out a distress signal, and arming the weaponry. The Starflit was able to cripple the NANHI starship, allowing Federation reinforcements to board it and arrest the crew. Because of his actions during the conflict, Crow was promoted to Captain, and given command of the FNV Hyperion. Hyperion Command Crow returned to the Hyperion as her captain in late 2100, reuniting with some of the crew, and meeting numerous new servicemembers. Crow captained the Hyperion through numerous operations, including a few deep space operations that took them to Mobius. On top of being the commanding officer of the Hyperion, he was also one of the Navy's diplomatic representatives to the Mobian government, which in turn allowed him to meet with several high ranking officials of their military, including Mobian Army General Amadeus Prower. In 2103, Crow began to grow extremely close with one of his Engineering officers, Petty Officer James Rakasta. Crow grew to work with him, working closely with him, and even recommending him for promotion as the supervising officer for the ship's security team. James and Crow became close friends, taking on numerous operations together, with Crow helping him establish himself in the Navy, as he once wanted to. Crow continued to work as the commanding officer for the Hyperion, before submitting an application to the Federation for a position as a Rear Admiral, hoping to earn a place in the Fleet Command. During his application stage, he initially was granted promotion to Rear Admiral, but when he displayed an immense knowledge of the fleet's operation and plans to work on the current operations, the Federation's chief's of staff were so impressed by the logistics, they allowed him to work in the office with the acting commander of the Interstellar Operations Fleet, Vice Admiral Ian Markum, and after a few months of training, was given a promotion to Admiral, jumping not two but three ranks, and taking on the position of Commander of the Interstellar Operations Fleet, and making an officer aboard the Hyperion versus the office given to him in Emerald Bay Naval Base. NANHI Crisis Crow was stationed aboard the FNV Hyperion during her deployment to Io, and was in charge of the offensive operation to assault and take over a suspected weapons manufacturing facility operated by NANHI. The operation was thwarted, however, as FHF troops quickly became overwhelmed by NANHI forces and mechs that were concealed beneath the surface of the moon. Crow suffered near fatal injuries during this operation and was returned to Saturn, where he recovered under the watch of then-Commander RJ Glasswing. Crow returned to duty after a NANHI attack on Electric City using the hijacked and crippled FNV Starflit. He, along with Rakasta and Glasswing, boarded the Hyperion and began a pursuit operation to intercept the "Red Sky", a starship operated by NANHI equipped with I-Class weaponry. During the flight, they learned that the Starflit was hijacked by technology provided to NANHI by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The Hyperion was able to pass the "Red Sky" and arrived at Mobius, warning them of the incoming attack, and assisted them in destroying the starship. After this operation, and the recruitment of Miles Prower and Maria Robotnik, cousin of Ivo, the Hyperion was set to return to Saturn to begin investigating, when they were called to investigate a derelict space station in restricted space, who's on scene security unit had stopped responding to Federation hails. Upon arrival in the sector, Crow picked up bounty hunter Alyxz Marenwolf, who was stranded, and offered to take her back to Saturn after their investigation of the station. Crow and Hyperion Captain Walker boarded the space station, and were shocked to discover that the crew on board was killed and had been resurrected by an unknown alien lifeform. During the engagement with the zombified crew, the two discovered a kistune named Ilia, who was the subject of confidential research by the Federation, but was abandoned due to the arrival of the lifeform. Crow and Walker, with Alyxz's help, were able to retreat back to the Hyperion with Ilia. It was then that Secretary Albus Geralds arrived at the Hyperion. Crow was extremely suspicious of Geralds, having had a negative encounter during his stay in the hospital, and grew hostile towards his presence. Geralds demanded that the kitsune be turned over to him for investigation. Crow refused, stating that she was to be turned over directly to the Federation Naval Command for medical evaluation. Geralds remained aboard the Hyperion for a while, orchestrating a scheme to take control of her, by crippling her navigation and communications systems, causing the FNV Sisko to be deployed to her location. Geralds advised the Sisko that the Hyperion had been compromised by the infection caused by the alien on the space station, and ordered her to destroy the Hyperion. The Sisko opened fire, and Crow, Rakasta, Alyxz, and RJ managed to flee her before her apparent destruction. Walker, however, was killed in the attack. Upon return to Saturn, Crow attempted to notify President Daniel Langley of Geralds' corruption, but Langley took it as a response from the traumatic loss of Walker, and disregarded it. Ilia was transferred to Naval Command, and given medical quarters. Crow attended Walker's funeral shortly after.